sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Faza komórki
thumb|300px|right Faza komórki – Pierwsza faza w grze Spore. W niej, gracz steruje komórką w środowisku 2,5D w prymitywnym szlamie, zawierającym inne organizmy, bąbelki, szczątki, kawałki jedzenia oraz muszle(pod koniec fazy komórki). Organizm sterowany przez gracza może zjadać mniejsze mikroby (jeśli jest wszystkożerny lub mięsożerny) lub zjadać kawałki roślin (roślinożerca i wszystkożerca), aby ewoluować. Komórka gracza może być atakowana i zjedzona przez większe i tego samego rozmiaru organizmy (nawet mniejszy może ci zadawać obrażenia i zabić cię). Głównym celem fazy komórki jest zostać wystarczająco silnym i dużym, aby wyjść na ląd i rozpocząć Fazę stwora. Faza komórki zawiera również sporo samouczków przydatnych do następnych faz, wprowadzających podstawowe narzędzia do sterowania kamerą, gdzie zabawa polega głównie na jedzeniu, ewoluowaniu oraz dodawania części do komórki. Jeśli organizm nie posiada wzroku, to jego zasięg widzenia jest bardzo ograniczony. Przebieg fazy Na początku wybieramy, czy nasza komórka ma być roślinożercą, czy mięsożercą. Wybór nie jest na razie ostateczny, gdyż już we właściwej grze w edytorze komórki możemy go zmienić. Właściwa gra rozpoczyna się filmikiem, na którym kometa spada na planetę. Małe ciało niebieskie zbliża się do atmosfery planety. Jeden z kawałków komety wpada do morza i tam ulega rozpadowi. Z "kamyczka" wychodzi komórka, którą będziemy sterować. Jeżeli jesteśmy roślinożercą, to jemy zielone kawałki roślin, natomiast mięsożerca jada czerwone mięsne kawałki lub mniejsze organizmy żywe. Jeśli jesteśmy wszystkożercą zjadamy kawałki roślin, kawałki mięsa oraz inne komórki. Komórka musi przebyć pięć różnych poziomów by wyjść na ląd. Podczas, gdy komórka staje się większa, może ona spotkać wielkie stwory próbujące ją zjeść. O tym, jak komórka jest rozwinięta informuje pasek postępu umieszczony na dole ekranu. Kiedy jest on pełny, gracz może przejść swą komórką do fazy stwora, lecz przedtem musi przejść do tzw: "Wczesnego Edytora Stwora", gdzie będzie on mógł dodać kończyny swojemu organizmowi. Rozmnażanie Rozmnażanie jest dostępne po zdobyciu jakiejkolwiek elementu komórki. Możesz użyć skrótu klawiszowego thumb|Reprodukcja komórekbackspace, aby wezwać komórkę ze swojego gatunku zanim podpowie ci to samouczek (pojawia się pierwszy raz po zdobyciu około 15 punktów DNA). Po krótkiej scence (w której spotyka się mikroorganizm gracza z drugą komórką i zostaje złożone jajeczko) gracz zostaje przeniesiony do edytora komórki. Zadania Zadania występują już w pierwszej fazie gry. O ile pierwsza misja jest obowiązkowa, druga jest opcjonalna, jednak warto ją zrobić, gdyż można za nią otrzymać osiągnięcie: Komplecista. Życie i obrażenia Wszystkie komórki stworzone przez gracza posiadają 6 pkt życia. Rozmaite mikroorganizmy zadają różne ilości obrażeń. W zależności od wielkości organizmu jednokomórkowego, jak i rodzaju broni ilość odebranych punktów życia jest inna. Ilość zadanych obrażeń przez twoją komórkę różni się od wielkości wrogiego mikroorganizmu. W tabeli nie ujęto rozmiaru epickiego, ponieważ aby go pokonać należy znaleźć jego słabe punkty (np. oczy). Z niektórych broni nie spowodujesz szkód innej komórce, ponieważ może ona posiadać takie same uzbrojenie jak twoja, przez co zyskuje pewną odporność na ten typ broni (np. Trucizna). Elementy komórki * Otwory gębowe, usta: ** Filtrousta (roślinożerca, żywi się pływającymi roślinami) ** Szczęka (mięsożerca, poluje na inne komórki i zjada pływające kawałki mięsa) ** Trąbka (wszystkożerca, wysysa rośliny i inne komórki) * Bronie, elementy obronne: ** Kolec (atak i niszczenie stworów i pęcherzyków powietrza) ** Trucizna (plucie jadem, nie działa na stwory z tą umiejętnością) ** Elektryczna (wytwarza pole elektryczne, które razi przeciwników, nie działa na stwory z tą umiejętnością) * Aparaty ruchu: ** Wić (szybkość x1) ** Rzęski (gimnastyk, szybkość x1) ** Napęd odrzutowy (szybkość x2) * Oczy : ** Kaprawooko ** Słupkooko ** Guzikooko Powyższe elementy można wykorzystać w fazie stwora, z tym że nie można ich tam już kupić. Elektryczna w fazie stwora służy do uroku. Galeria Faza komórki (1).png Faza komórki (2).png Faza komórki (3).png Faza komórki (4).png Faza komórki (5).png Faza komórki (6).png Faza komórki (7).png Faza komórki (8).png Kategoria:Fazy Kategoria:Komórka Kategoria:Ewolucja en:Cell Stage fi:Solupeli ru:Этап "Клетка" pt:Estágio Celular es:Estadio de célula de:Zellenphase it:Fase Cellula uk:Этап Клетка tr:Hücre evresi (Cell) fr:Phase cellulaire nl:Celfase nn:Cellefasen